Physical security is a top priority for many organizations and governments. To help create a safe and secure environment, security personnel develop plans, train staff, and implement systems such as surveillance cameras, access controls, and radio systems. These investments help to protect against threats from manmade and natural disasters. They can also be far more effective to manage when tied together over an existing network. Benefits of network configurations include earlier threat detection, faster response times, and enhanced collaboration with local law enforcement organizations. However, as new threats continue to emerge, managing security assets and information continues to present significant challenges to security vendors and operators alike.